


Patience Is a Virtue

by brudawgg



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Make Out Session, blowjob, handjob, indruck, my god I haven't tagged anything in so long, they're gay and dumb and someone needed to make the first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brudawgg/pseuds/brudawgg
Summary: Indrid Cold had always thought himself to be a patient man. Well, not always, but once you’ve seen the future and been unable to stop it one too many times, you learn patience. You learn that you can’t always choose the path. But, lately, he had lost that virtue when it came to a certain ranger with a particularly ridiculous name.





	Patience Is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> hello I was with friends in the backseat of their car and started writing this there and then came home and finished and that's what happens when you try to make ME SOCIALIZE I GUESS....
> 
> in other news I just wanted them boys to make out. bless the indruck chat for giving me the strength to write this. also any who beta'd...thank.

Indrid Cold had always thought himself to be a patient man. Well, not _always_ , but once you’ve seen the future and been unable to stop it one too many times, you learn patience. You learn that you can’t always choose the path. But, lately, he had lost that virtue when it came to a certain ranger with a particularly ridiculous name.

Duck Newton, able to change the gears of fate. Every interaction with him left Indrid reeling. Every moment showed branches upon branches of options. Some with Duck just making polite conversation and going home with a tip of his hat. A lot with it ending in a fairly heated make out session with one of the two men pinned to the couch by the other. A couple with it ending in Indrids bed, crying out Ducks name.

None of those ever panned out of course.

Which was why Indrid was getting so impatient. Duck Newton seemed incapable of making the first move, and Indrid felt like he was cheating if he did it, due to being able to see all the possibilities.

And it was happening again. Duck was here on Indrids couch, ranger hat on the coffee table, mug of eggnog in hand. And Indrid could see it. He could see himself pushing Duck down to the couch; Duck begging for more. But he could also see Duck tipping his hat in thanks for the eggnog and making his way home on that skateboard with that ridiculous helmet. Indrid idly wondered where Duck put the hat on these rides.

Indrid was so lost in his thoughts that he, for once, wasn’t sure what someone had said. But he realized Duck was staring at him with a raised eyebrow, concern on his face.

“You alright there ‘Drid?” Duck asked in that drawl of his that made Indrids head spin.

“Oh, yes, Duck Newton, absolutely,” Indrid said with a laugh and a wave of his hand. He took a sip of his eggnog, hoping to look nonchalant, knowing he was failing.

“Ya sure?”

Indrid continued to drink the eggnog, flickering through the futures ahead. It wasn’t like he could tell Duck what exactly he had been thinking. _Oh yes, sorry, I was just thinking about pinning you to the couch and having my way with you, nothing to worry your beautiful head about._

Indrid sighed and then a certain future hit him. And he realized, maybe he could do that.

Indrid set his eggnog down then. Done with being patient and letting the future play out whatever way it would. If Duck Newton had taught him anything it was to take fate into his own hands.

“Well, Duck Newton,” Indrid said, pivoting his body so it was almost fully facing Duck, propping his head up with his arm on the back of the couch, “Would you really like to know?”

Duck looked, quite fairly, flustered. Indrid and him were both aware of how close Indrid suddenly was.

“I- I mean. Yeah?” Duck breathed out.

“Well, if I’m being frank...” Indrid smiled, reaching out a hand to tuck a loose curl behind Ducks ear, reveling in the blush that crept across the rangers face.

“I guess I was thinking about pinning you down and having my way with you.”

Duck seemed to choke at this, unsure of how to respond.

“And I was seeing all the futures,” Indrid let himself inch closer, fingers slipping from the one curl into Ducks hair, “where you seem to beg for more.”

Duck let a shaky breath slip out, but made no move to stop the other man. Indrid moved closer, lips barely touching Ducks.

“Is this okay?” He whispered.

“Y-yeah,” Duck whispered back. And Indrids loose hold in Ducks hair grew tighter, closing the distance between the two. His heart skipped a beat as Duck let a small moan slip out. Indrid felt Ducks hand slip around his waist and lightly pull him closer. Indrid uncurled his legs, letting himself be pulled into Ducks lap. A small, excited purr escaped Indrid, and Duck groaned in response.

Absently, Indrid wondered if he could have just done this the whole damn time, but he wasn’t one to dwell on the past. At least he liked to pretend that, but that was besides the point now. Because now – underneath him – was a moaning, beautiful Duck. The blush from earlier was only more prominent now against the wanting look in his hazel eyes. Indrid gazed down at him, propped up by one hand, the other trailing along his jaw until he was gripping Ducks chin.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed before crashing his lips back down on the other mans, swallowing the whine that Duck let out.

Ducks hands slipped under Indrids ridiculously baggy tanktop, and for a few seconds he broke the kiss to whisper out, “No, I think you’re the beautiful one here, darlin’.”

Indrid heard the moan that left his body, and immediately felt the embarrassment rush to his face. Ducks left hand slipped out from under the tanktop and slid into Indrids hair, giving a gentle tug so he could get an actual look at the other man, a smile slipping onto his face. Indrid felt breathless.

“Sorry, just,” Duck huffs out a laugh, “just wanted to get a good look at ‘cha.”

Indrid couldn’t find the right words to convey to Duck how much he made his heart soar, so instead he pulled free of the mans grip to claim his lips again.

“It’s quite alright,” Indrid whispered against the rangers lips, finding it a little easier to talk without Ducks gaze on him, “I guess I just don’t know how to take a compliment.”

“Mmm,” Duck murmured, his left hand finding his way back underneath Indrids tanktop, "'s a shame.”

Indrid took his chance to slip his tongue into Duck’s open mouth, feeling Ducks grip grow tighter on his waist at that. At this point Ducks legs were stretched out with Indrid straddling his hips, hands holding either side of Ducks face. Indrid purred when Ducks tongue pressed back against his. He felt one hand slide further up his back and press him down as the other moved to grip his ass. That pulled a moan from Indrid as his hips rocked against the others.

“ _Fuck_.” Duck gasped, followed by a groan as Indrid’s teeth pulled at his lip. Duck let his arms now rest above his head, almost in surrender at the Mothman. “Indrid, _shit.”_

“My, my,” Indrid whispered, moving his head to nip at Ducks neck, “you have _quite_ the mouth, on you, Duck Newton.” He followed each small bite with a kiss, until he reached the edge of Ducks shirt collar. He met Ducks eyes as he placed his fingers over the buttons of the shirt, and was met with a nod back from the other man. Quickly, Indrid unbuttoned the shirt, returning back to Ducks shoulder to bite and suck.

Ducks hips bucked up, paired with a moan that would have put a porn star to shame.

“Goodness,” Indrid ran his hands along Ducks chest, “beautiful, perfect, Duck. How ever did I get you beneath me?” He then reached up to grab hold of Ducks wrists, holding them there.

“Ya gonna have your way with me there, Mothman?” Duck laughed out, staring up at Indrid, almost unable to handle the look on his face. The glasses covered his eyes, sure, but Duck could still feel the intensity of the cryptids gaze.

“I’m fairly certain I’m already doing that.”

And then Indrid bit at Ducks neck, rolling his hips against Ducks again, loving every moan and gasp that escaped him. He could feel how hard Duck was; could have told someone that from the noises Duck was making without feeling it himself or his future visions, quite frankly.

Indrid moved Ducks wrists so that he he could hold them both together in one hand, letting the other hand slide down Ducks frame until he was palming his dick.

“May I?”

“Jesus, _please do_.”

Indrid chuckled, making quick work of Ducks belt, sliding his pants down with a helpful wiggle of the hips from Duck. He continued nipping at Ducks neck as he stroked at his dick, swiping his thumb over the head every once in awhile until he felt Duck coming undone.

He took a look at Duck then, and almost came from the image beneath him. Duck with his pants off, eyes shut as his mouth hung open moaning out _Indrids name_ of all things. Indrid groaned, and in one movement surprised Duck more by going down to take his cock in his mouth.

“In _drid,_ ” he gasped out, hands reaching into the mans hair (his greasy yet somehow still soft hair). He pulled and gasped as Indrids tongue ran over the head, bobbing down and up until Ducks back was arching off the bed.

“I-I’m go—indrid I’m gonna co—“ Duck tried to gasp out, cut off by a knowing hum from Indrid, which he was pretty sure is what made him lose it then. Duck came with a shout, head thrown to the side, wanting to hide his face in the damn couch.

Indrid waited for Duck to fully finish before pulling away with a pop and a quick swallow. Duck hid his face behind one hand, trying to compose himself.

“Indrid. That was, I’m—“

Indrid simply pulled Ducks hand away from his face gently kissing the fingers in response.

“From what I can see, Duck Newton, we have all the time in the world to talk. But for now,” Indrid settled himself on Ducks chest, letting a small purr out as Ducks arms instinctively wrapped around him, “for now, let’s rest.”

Duck was tired, and Indrid knew this. Knew there would be more chances at moments like this.

After all, he was a patient man.


End file.
